Vengeance
by Kiria01
Summary: ou comment Rath décide de faire payer à Max l'échec du sommet ...


Rath errait dans les rues de New York, à la recherche de quelques larcins faciles. Il était seul et enrageait de cet état de fait. Après le flop du sommet et de la tentative d'assassinat sur Max, ils avaient du se terrer comme des rats avec Lonnie. Puis le coup de grâce était arrivé quand cette dernière avait disparu un beau matin, sans un mot ni explication. La solitude lui pesait, et la rancoeur envers les doubles rosweliens s'était maintenant transformée en une haine farouche que seule la vengeance aurait pu épancher. Mais, il ne savait comment faire : se pointer au Nouveau Mexique, c'était l'assurance de recevoir la raclée de sa vie ou même de décéder de manière anticipée et il n'était pas suicidaire.

Il était perdu dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il aperçut soudain une immense limousine blanche s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui et une silhouette émergé du toit ouvrant. Joli cul, pensa t'il en lui même. Mais lorsqu'il remonta vers le visage, il eut un choc : il la connaissait, cette poulette. Mais bien sûr, c'était la douce amie de son double, celle à laquelle ce dernier semblait tenir plus que tout. Il sourit car il avait enfin trouvé la clé qui lui permettrait de faire souffrir la petite bande.

Maria se réveilla la bouche pâteuse et le corps endolori. Lorsqu'elle tenta de bouger, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était solidement attachée sur une chaise, dans un lieu sombre et qui sentait extrêmement mauvais. On aurait dit des égouts. Mais que faisait elle ici ? Elle tenta de se remémorer ses derniers souvenirs. Elle était rentrée à l'hôtel après la dernière séance en studio d'enregistrement, séance atroce au demeurant puisque le producteur voulait lui faire chanter cette guimauve qu'il qualifiait de tube en puissance. Elle était furieuse lorsqu'elle avait pris l'ascenseur, et ruminait encore sa déception dans le couloir lorsqu'elle avait senti un main se poser sur sa bouche. Elle avait tenté de se débattre mais un violent coup à la tête lui avait fait perdre connaissance.

Alors qu'elle se demandait qui avait bien pu s'en prendre à elle, elle aperçut une silhouette devant elle, et lorsque l'inconnu se rapprocha d'elle, ce fut le visage de Michael qui apparut, un Michael différent, les cheveux relevés en crête, un piercing dans le nez et un autre dans la lèvre inférieure. « Rath ? » murmura t'elle. « Alors, enfin réveillée ? Pourtant, j'ai pas cogné si fort que cela ...décidément aucune résistance, ces terriennes » lui répondit il d'un air moqueur. Elle le scrutait d'un regard interrogateur qui le fit partir dans un éclat de rire. « Tu te demandes ce que tu fais là, pas vrai ? » lui dit il ironiquement. « Et bien, tu vas être l'instrument de ma vengeance ».

Maria ne comprenait absolument ce qu'il voulait dire mais Rath finit par éclaircir ses interrogations. « Tes petits copains de Roswell ont gâché ma vie, poulette. A cause d'eux, je me dois de vivre constamment caché et j'ai horreur de ça !!! » hurla t'il. « Donc, tu vas m'aider à les faire souffrir eux aussi, parce que t'es une gentille minette ». Elle ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux et qu'elle y vit cette lueur lubrique, elle fut soudain saisie de terreur et commença à se débattre. Tout en se rapprochant d'elle, il commença à retirer son tee shirt, faisant apparaître son torse couvert de tatouage. « C'était pas prévu au programme, mais t'es plutôt appétissante. Et cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué, donc je crois que je vais m'en payer une petite tranche, histoire de voir ... » finit il par lui murmurer dans l'oreille.

Amy DeLuca était inquiète : Sa fille n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis deux jours. Elle avait eu au téléphone le producteur furieux parce qu'elle avait raté un rendez vous de la plus haute importance. Ce dernier lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était inutile qu'elle remette un jour les pieds au studio, qu'il ne voulait plus la revoir, et qu'il allait les poursuivre au tribunal pour rupture de contrat. Mais c'était bien là le dernier des soucis d'Amy. Ce n'était pas le style de Maria de rester ainsi sans donner signe de vie.

Elle décida donc de voir auprès des amis de sa fille si l'un d'entre eux avait pu la joindre. Elle tenta dans un premier temps d'appeler Liz mais elle tombait constamment sur sa boite vocale. Elle se résolut alors à joindre Michael : bien qu'elle sache qu'ils avaient rompu, elle connaissait suffisamment Maria pour savoir qu'elle restait profondément attaché au jeune homme. Une voix ensommeillée lui parvint à l'autre bout du fil « Ouais ... ». « Michael, c'est Amy DeLuca. Aurais tu par hasard des nouvelles de Maria ? Cela fait deux jours qu'elle semble avoir disparu ... »dit elle. Elle entendit un blanc puis il lui répondit « Disparue, mais comment ? ».

Amy expliqua toute l'histoire à Michael, puis lui demanda expressément de la recontacter s'il avait connaissance de faits nouveaux. Puis elle se remit à tourner en rond, ne sachant plus à quel saint se vouer. Elle fut sortie de cette transe par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle découvrit Jim sur le pas de sa porte, accompagné des amis de sa fille : Max, Isabel, Michael et Kyle. « On va attendre ensemble » lui murmura Jim en la prenant dans ses bras.

Les heures passèrent ainsi, dans un silence quasi religieux, ponctué de temps à autre par un toussotement, ou encore Michael demandant qui voulait du thé. Quand le téléphone sonna, tous sursautèrent puis Amy se décida à décrocher. « Oui, c'est bien Madame DeLuca ... Quoi ??? ... Est ce que c'est grave docteur ? ... je prend le premier avion ... hôpital central, vous dites ? ... très bien, j'arrive. » dit elle dans un sanglot. Tous la dévisageaient d'un air interrogateur et elle finit par murmurer : « Elle est à l'hôpital dans un état inquiétant, je n'en sais pas plus. Je vais la rejoindre dès que possible ». Puis elle s'écroula en larmes dans les bras de Jim.

Michael bouillait à l'intérieur : Pourquoi ce taxi était il aussi lent ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs le vol avait il été aussi long ? Sa tête était remplie de questions et ne pas connaître les réponses étaient en train de le rendre fou. Elle était à l'hôpital, blessée ... mais à quel point ? Sa vie était elle en danger ?

Lui, Max et l'ex shérif Valenti avaient insisté pour accompagner la mère de Maria. Malgré le prix exorbitant du billet, il n'avait pu se résoudre à attendre à Roswell que Madame DeLuca lui donne des nouvelles. Il fallait qu'il la voit de ses propres yeux, qu'il puisse lui même juger de son état de santé.

Le taxi arriva enfin à l'hôpital, et ils se précipitèrent à l'accueil, où on leur indiqua le médecin qui avait suivi Maria, ainsi que sa chambre. Tandis qu'Amy et Jim allaient interroger le docteur Barnett qui l'avait prise en charge, Michael entra dans la chambre en compagnie de Max. Elle était allongée, le teint cireux, les lèvres pâles et le corps relié à maintes perfusions et à un contrôleur cardiaque. Lorsqu'il s'approcha encore, il découvrit avec stupeur que son visage était couvert d'hématomes ainsi que de lacérations profondes.

C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, et voyant au dessus d'elle le visage de Michael, elle poussa un cri d'effroi, faisant reculer le jeune homme. « Michael, sors du la chambre, tu lui fais peur » lui murmura Max. A regret, il sortit.

Max s'approcha à son tour du lit. Maria était méconnaissable, mais elle ne semblait pas souffrir physiquement, sans doute l'effet des antalgiques. « Maria, qui t'as fait cela ? » lui demanda t'il doucement. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et elle articula difficilement « Rath ... ». elle se mit alors à pleurer, des petits sanglots mais qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Lorsqu'elle retrouva enfin son calme, il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il en sache plus. « Que s'est il passé ? » interrogea t'il. Elle se mit à secouer la tête de droite à gauche, elle ne voulait pas raconter cela, c'était trop dur. Malgré tout, Max savait qu'il devait obtenir des réponses.

« Maria, je ne suis pas là pour juger, seulement pour t'écouter ... » finit il par lui dire. Alors, elle tourna vers lui ses grands yeux verts rougis et commença à parler « Il veut se venger, Max, se venger de vous tous. C'est pour cela qu'il s'en ait pris à moi, pour faire du mal à Michael. Mais surtout, c'est à toi qu'il en veut. » elle se mit à nouveau à pleurer puis lui avoua « Je suis désolée, Max, je n'ai pas pu résister. Il m'a obligé à l'appeler, et ... il tient Liz maintenant. »

Liz mourrait de peur, car l'homme en face d'elle était dangereux. Elle avait vu dans quel état ce sadique avait mis Maria, et imaginait aisément qu'après avoir fait subir des horreurs à son amie, il avait maintenant décidé de faire d'elle sa nouvelle victime. « Tu sais que je me souviens encore du goût de tes lèvres » lui susurra t'il à l'oreille « une saveur de framboise, incomparable. J'ai d'ailleurs bien envie de retrouver cela de nouveau ». Il saisit alors son visage, et pressa violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle eut un haut le coeur de dégoût mais il n'en avait cure et tenta d'approfondir son baiser. Elle voulut se dégager et voyant qu'il ne lâchait pas prise, elle le mordit au sang.

« T'es une vraie lionne, toi pas vrai ? » plaisanta t'il en essuyant la plaie de sa manche. « j'avais prévu pour toi le même programme que ta copine, mais je crois que je vais changer mes plans. Ce serait beaucoup trop doux pour toi ». Il lui envoya alors un coup de poing dans la tempe et elle sombra dans les abîmes.

Rath jubilait : Après avoir joué avec la blondinette ce qui avait été une vrai partie de plaisir, il allait maintenant pouvoir exercé son art sur la belle brune qui faisait chavirer le coeur de Max. Quel pied cette histoire finalement !!! Il avait usé et abusé du corps de la petite amie de son double, prenant plaisir à la voir le supplier d'arrêter. Mais pour l'autre, Liz, il venait de penser à un programme plus alléchant : il la voulait à ses pieds.

Il sortit discrètement de son égout puis se dirigea vers l'un des ruelles sombres du vieux Brooklyn, là où il savait pouvoir trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Après avoir croisé un junkie revendeur à qui il explosa joyeusement la tête, il revint à son repaire muni du précieux poison. Il prépara une seringue puis faisant un garrot au bras de sa prisonnière, il lui administra un fix d'héroïne.

Amy était folle de rage de voir sa fille dans cet état. Qui pouvait être le malade qui s'était ainsi acharné sur elle ? Le médecin lui avait appris qu'elle avait été retrouver abandonnée dans une ruelle mal famée de Brooklyn. Mais surtout, il avait fini par lui avouer qu'outre les coups qu'elle avait reçu, elle avait été violé à plusieurs reprises, et de manière si violente qu'elle présentait de nombreux déchirures au niveau du vagin, rendant les pronostics sur une éventuelle maternité future encore impossibles.

Comment un être humain avait il pu faire cela ? Et pourquoi avait il fallu que ce pervers s'en prenne précisément à sa fille ? Toutes ces questions lui tournaient dans la tête alors qu'elle était assise à côté de Maria et qu'elle lui tenait la main. « Maman ? » murmura cette dernière. « Je suis là, ma puce, ne t'en fais pas. Tu es tirée d'affaire maintenant. » lui dit elle doucement. Mais plutôt que de la calmer, ces derniers mots la firent éclater en sanglots, laissant Amy totalement désarçonnée. Lorsqu'enfin sa fille s'endormit, elle ressortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers ses compagnons. « Elle dort, et nous devrions aller en faire autant » leur proposa t'elle. Elle croisa le regard suppliant de Michael. « Comment va t'elle ? » lui demanda t'il dans un souffle. Et avant qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle était en train de dire, sa réponse fusa « Comme quelqu'un qui a été violé ».

Michael crut que le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Violée, sa Maria ??? mais pourquoi elle ??? il se tourna alors vers Max dont le teint avait viré au gris. Il se doutait que Maria avait du lui parler lorsqu'il était resté seul avec elle. L'envie de le saisir et de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise ce qu'il savait était forte, mais il décida de prendre son mal en patience et d'attendre d'avoir rejoint leur hôtel pour obtenir des explications. Sitôt la porte de leur chambre franchie, il se tourna vers Max et l'interrogea « Qui lui a fait ça ? ». Max baissa les yeux, hésitant à lui révéler les confidences de Maria. « QUI ??? » finit il par hurler. La réponse lui parvint alors « Rath, pour se venger de nous ... ». Michael s'effondra sur le lit abasourdi par cette révélation. C'était donc pour cela qu'elle avait été terrifiée lorsqu'il l'avait vu à l'hôpital. Son visage était la copie conforme de celui de son tortionnaire. « Y'a autre chose »continua Max « il tient désormais Liz ». Il voyait la peur dans les yeux de son ami, une terreur irrationnelle qui semblait transpercée tout son corps. « Max, on va retrouvé ce fils de pute, et il va payer » prononça entre ses dents Michael.

Rath observait Liz, vautré sur un canapé. Il fallait qu'il combatte sa nature profonde pour ne pas se jeter sur elle tout de suite. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle : l'imaginer totalement à sa merci, le suppliant provoquait chez lui une excitation proche de l'extase. Quel pied il allait prendre quand il arriverait à ses fins. Il décida qu'il était temps de lui faire une nouvelle injection lorsqu'il vit qu'elle commençait à bouger légèrement, signe de son prochain réveil. Il prépara une nouvelle seringue, et alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux et qu'elle le regardait d'un air horrifié, il injecta de nouveau dans ses veines le précieux poison.

Il attendait, sûr qu'il parviendrait à obtenir d'elle volontairement ce qu'il avait pris de force chez son amie. Il avait été surpris lors de la première rencontre avec ses doubles du peu de cas que ces derniers faisant du sexe et de la sensualité. Pour lui, ce n'était pas les sentiments amoureux qui menaient le monde, mais l'amour physique et le désir. L'apaisement du corps, cette décharge électrique dont il ne doutait pas de l'intensité, ce soudain abandon au delà de l'âme et du corps. « Je vais te faire connaître l'apogée du plaisir » susurra t'il à Liz, avant que cette dernière ne sombre à nouveau dans les abîmes noirs de la drogue.

Max était inquiet. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que lui et Michael sillonnaient les quartiers sombres de New York, tentant de localiser Rath. Mais aucune piste sérieuse ne semblait vouloir se dessiner. Il savait que chaque jour passé était une souffrance supplémentaire pour Liz. Lorsqu'enfin il avait obtenu de Maria le récit de ce qui lui était effectivement arrivé, il avait senti une vague de panique s'emparer de lui : ce détraqué avait allié l'art de la violence et du sadisme sur elle avec tant de facilité et en aussi peu de temps qu'il ne pouvait que craindre pour l'intégrité physique de son amour.

Il observait du coin de l'oeil les réactions de Michael que la situation avait amenée aux limites de la folie. Il savait qu'il devrait user de diplomatie avec ce dernier s'ils arrivaient à se saisir de Rath, car son ami ne rêvait que de faire subir les pires sévices à son ennemi pour ce qu'il avait fait à la belle blonde.

Michael enrageait du peu d'avancer de leurs recherches : Son double était là, quelque part, fier de lui même et de sa petite vendetta. Il s'imaginait déjà lui faire ravaler son sourire ironique le plus brutalement possible, se délectant des souffrances qu'il pourrait lui faire subir. Sa colère ne faisait que s'accentuer chaque fois qu'il se rendait à l'hôpital pour voir Maria. Elle ne pouvait cacher cette terreur que son visage lui inspirait, et sa simple proximité physique provoquait chez elle des tremblements sporadiques.

Rath observait du coin de l'oeil Liz qui tremblait de tous ses membres, une sueur froide recouvrant son corps. Elle était en manque, il le savait et attendait avec délice le moment où elle allait le supplier. Elle tourna vers lui un regard fiévreux, et il sut que le moment qu'il espérait depuis son enlèvement était enfin arrivé. « Je t'en prie ... », murmura t'elle, « aides moi, je n'en peux plus ». Cette supplique n'eut d'abord comme écho que le rire du jeune homme qui finit par se rapprocher d'elle. « Il va falloir que tu sois très gentille avec moi si tu veux que je t'aide » lui susurra t'il à l'oreille.

Elle tourna vers lui des yeux remplis d'interrogation, mais lorsqu'elle croisa la lueur de désir de ses prunelles noisette, elle comprit où il voulait en venir. Il saisit sa main, et l'entraîna vers le vieux canapé aussi vite que ses muscles endoloris pouvaient lui le permettre. « Embrasse moi » lui ordonna t'il. Elle posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient froides mais il n'en avait cure, et commença à approfondir le baiser. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir le repousser mais était totalement passive, le laissant prendre possession de sa bouche sans protester.

« Caresse moi » lui dit'il tandis qu'il avait déjà pris possession de ses seins sous son débardeur. Elle glissa alors ses mains sous son tee shirt, à la rencontre de son dos, puis descendit irrémédiablement vers le bas de son corps, provoquant un grognement de plaisir chez Rath.

Liz n'en revenait pas de ce qui lui arrivait. Certes, l'effet de manque provoquait dans son corps des réactions qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Toutefois, ce qui se passait ici et maintenant ne pouvait relever de la seule absence de la drogue dans son sang. Il y avait autre chose, une lave qui se répandait dans son corps, réaction à la domination de son partenaire. Dépendante de son bon vouloir, elle savait qu'il avait un ascendant sur elle, et que tout acte de désobéissance de sa part pouvait entraîner la souffrance. Mais étrangement, l'excitation avait rapidement pris le pas sur la crainte, et c'est avec des frissons qu'elle accédait au demande de son partenaire, brûlant de le caresser, du contact de ses mains.

Lorsqu'il prit possession de son corps, ce fut comme une renaissance, la découverte d'un monde qui lui était jusqu'alors resté inconnu. Si faire l'amour avec Max avait été un océan de douceur, elle explorait avec Rath une mer déchaînée. Lorsqu'elle atteint le point de non retour, elle croisa les yeux de son partenaire, remplis de désir et de puissance et ce seul contact visuel l'emmena encore plus loin dans la jouissance.

Maria était toujours allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital, le corps faible et l'esprit torturé. Elle ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir attirée Liz dans le piège de Rath. La seule pensée de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire subir provoquait chez elle d'incontrôlables crises de larmes, qui ne se calmaient que lorsque les infirmières venaient lui administrer des anxiolitiques, la faisant sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve. Chaque fois que Max venait la voir, chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard pétri d'angoisse de son ami, elle ressentait une honte incommensurable, celle d'avoir cédé face à la crainte de la douleur. Il ne lui faisait pourtant aucun reproche, les stigmates de son corps étaient autant de preuves de l'horreur qu'elle avait du subir. Pourtant, sa culpabilité restait intacte.

Souvent, elle apercevait l'ombre de Michael derrière la vitre de sa chambre. Depuis le premier jour et sa réaction instinctive face à son visage, ce dernier n'avait plus pénétré dans sa chambre. Plus que de la voir, elle savait la souffrance qu'il ressentait, mais ne pouvait contrôler la peur qui s'emparait d'elle à la seule vue de son image, tellement identique à celle de son agresseur. Son coeur était sur de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait encore pour lui, mais tout son corps rejetait la perspective de le sentir physiquement proche d'elle. Cette torture était telle qu'elle se demandait parfois s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'elle meure sous les coups de Rath.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient fait pour la première fois l'amour. Et depuis leurs ébats étaient de plus en plus passionnés et de plus en plus border ligne. Il n'avait pas imaginé que cette expérience les amènerait aussi loin et pourtant il se rendait compte qu'il commençait à être pris à son propre piège. Son attachement à sa jeune prisonnière se faisait de plus en plus précis, et les réactions de cette dernière à leur étreinte physique le déroutait, l'intriguait mais aussi l'excitait terriblement. Jamais il n'avait vécu une chose pareille, même Lonnie n'avait su le faire chavirer à ce point. Il avait cru au départ que sa domination s'appuyait sur la dépendance physique à la drogue, mais il doutait de plus en plus, car elle prenait maintenant des initiatives dans leurs petits jeux à deux qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ses propositions.

Rath se tourna vers Liz, l'observant du coin de l'oeil. Elle était loin de la jeune lycéenne qu'il avait embrassé de force lorsqu'il s'était rendu à Roswell l'an dernier. Elle dégageait une sensualité extrême, tout son être incitait au pêché de chair. Ce soir, il avait envie de sortir s'amuser, et il voulait qu'elle vienne avec lui. Négligemment, il lui désigna des vêtements posés sur une chaise de son antre. « Habilles toi et vite, ce soir, j'ai envie de voir le monde » lui dit il. Elle se déshabilla sans aucune pudeur devant lui, provoquant chez lui un grognement d'envie, puis enfila la mini jupe en cuir noir et le bustier rouge lacé, sans prendre la peine de mettre un soutien gorge.

Liz se retrouva dans une boite underground du vieux Manhattan. La musique entrait par tous les pores de sa peau, entraînant son corps dans des ondulations dont elle était à peine conscience. Elle frottait doucement son torse contre celui de son compagnon, guettant les signes de désir dans ses yeux. Elle savait l'effet qu'elle pouvait produire sur lui, et s'en amusait car elle savait alors qu'elle se retrouvait en position de domination. Il glissa nerveusement sa main dans la sienne, l'emmenant à l'étage, et la plaquant contre la barrière. Elle se retourna pour regarder la foule qui dansait en dessous, frémissant sous son souffle chaud contre son cou. Son corps vibrait toujours au rythme de la musique, tandis qu'elle sentait les caresses de Rath. Il lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille et elle se délectait de ce mélange de plaisir et de souffrance. « J'ai envie de toi, ici et maintenant » lui susurra t'il tandis que ses mains s'égaraient sous la courte jupe. La perspective de faire l'amour en public, dépassant une nouvelle fois les limites de toute décence, provoqua chez elle une immense excitation qui trouva sa conclusion lorsque son compagnon la pénétra.

Encore un lieu qui pourrait plaire à Rath cette boite glauque à souhait. Max se demandait combien il allait encore devoir visiter d'endroits de ce type avant de trouver le début d'un indice. Ses yeux se promenaient de manière circulaire sur la salle mais s'arrêtèrent soudain sur le couple à l'étage qui semblait en train de faire l'amour, ici devant tout le monde. Son attention fut irrémédiablement attiré par eux, un sourire commença à se dessiner sur ses lèvres mais se figea soudain en un rictus. « Non, ca ne peut pas être elle » murmura t'il dans un souffle. Michael se tourna alors vers lui, mais le voyant ainsi figé dirigea son regard dans la même direction. Son hurlement le fit sortir de sa torpeur « Rath !!! ».

Son ami se mit à courir vers l'étage, tandis que lui même s'y avançait tel un somnambule. Les voyant tous les deux se rapprocher, Rath abandonna sa compagne pour s'enfuir, poursuivi instantanément par un Michael fou de rage. Max, quand à lui, s'avançait vers la jeune fille qui pantelante se retenait à la balustrade. C'était elle et pourtant ... il y avait quelque chose de différent, sa tenue, le maintien de son corps. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle posa la tête sur son épaule, et caressant ses cheveux, il lui glissa « Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, mon ange, je suis là ».

Michael pourchassait Rath à travers les ruelles du vieux Manhattan. Il écumait de rage, sentant monter une rage sourde au fond de lui. Il allait payer pour le mal qu'il avait fait à Liz et à Maria. La seule pensée de la jeune fille qu'il ne pouvait plus approcher décuplait ses envies de meurtre. Finalement, la course poursuite était lancée mais subit une pause lorsque son double sauta par dessus une grille et se retourna l'air ironique vers lui. « Alors, ta poulette a apprécié de connaître enfin un vrai homme ? » lui demanda t'il cyniquement. « Je vais te crever pour ce que tu as fait » lui hurla t'il fou de colère. « Crois tu vraiment que cela te ramènera ta Maria telle qu'elle était avant moi ? » l'interrogea t'il le sourire aux lèvres. Cette question laissa Michael stupéfait et profita à son double qui reprit sa course en riant. Mais son rire se brisa net lorsque la voiture noire qui avançait à vive allure le percuta.

_Journal de Liz Parker :_

_Je suis aujourd'hui de retour à Roswell, à une vie « normale ». La mort de Rath a sonné le glas de notre aventure new yorkaise. Je suis restée plusieurs jours à l'hôpital afin de subir toute une batterie d'examens et une cure de désintoxication. Heureusement, d'après les médecins, mon contact à l'héroïne n'a été que très court et donc je n'ai que peu de risques de rechute._

_J'ai retrouvé mes amis, Max, Michael et Maria. Cette dernière s'est longuement excusée de m'avoir entraînée dans cette aventure, se sentant coupable de m'avoir attiré dans ce piège. Je lui ai demandé de se pardonner comme moi je lui pardonnais. Elle garde les traces de ce séjour sur son corps mais aussi dans son âme. Même si elle accepte maintenant que Michael reste près d'elle, elle refuse toujours le plus infime contact physique, que ce soit de lui ou même des autres de ses amis. Il lui faudra du temps pour réapprendre à vivre comme avant._

_Max a été formidable avec moi depuis mon retour. Il est plein d'attention, de prévenance, toujours prêt à combler le moindre de mes désirs. Il me traite comme une véritable princesse, allant jusqu'à me demander du regard l'autorisation chaque fois qu'il souhaite m'embrasser. _

_Mais ses baisers ... ses baisers me semblent bien fades lorsque je les rapproche de ce que j'ai vécu pendant cette semaine de folie, de cette passion qui brûle et qui fait mal. Trop de douceur, guimauve infâme qui provoque l'écoeurement. S'il te plaît, Max, fais moi mal ..._


End file.
